A forbidden Love
by Fluffy'sBaby
Summary: Prince Vegeta is poorly respected on his planet. His low power level and refusal to speak has even gotten his father ashamed of him. But when Bardock an elite warrior, is chosen to train Vegeta will he be able to bring love and confidence to the young pr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters although Prince Vegeta will always be my favorite.**

**A forbidden love**

**By: **Fluffy'sBaby

**Summary: **King Vegeta is ashamed of his son, Prince Vegeta. The Prince at a young age was thought to have a mental problem. He doesn't talk to anyone and his power level is below average for a saiyan. The King, who is desperate to increase his son's power level, decides to allow one of his elite warriors train his son. The relationship starts off rough, but soon becomes more than that of a teacher, student bond.

**Warning: **Rated: T,M/M, Yaoi, Child Abuse, under aged lover.

**A/N: **Bardock and Vegeta are a weird pairing I know. But I haven't seen these two paired together, and I thought I would try it. This story takes place on planet Vegeta where neither Freiza nor Goku exist. Vegeta is age 15 and Bardock is age 32.

**Chapter 1**

King Vegeta sat at his throne head held high, as he looked down upon his people. His son Prince Vegeta sat beside him quiet as usual, his ebony eyes staring into his lap.

The boy sat a splitting image of his father. From his tall paprika colored, flame shaped hair, down to his bronze skin, royal styled wardrobe and pointed toe boots.

You could indeed tell that he was the King's son.

The only difference was the prince had yet to grow his facial hair, and his eyes didn't show as much intensity as his father's, they held a more confused look. His body though masculine still needed time to grow to its full potential.

He was small, very short for his age and his body held a feminine delicacy which he most likely inherited from his late mother. Yes you could basically say that the Prince was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful saiyan to be born as of yet.

But his looks were the only good traits his people knew of him. Other than that he was usually called, retarded, a weakling, a lowlife, or a mutt…… and those were just the insults coming from his father.

His own father thought lowly of him. Time and time again the young prince would be abused physically and mentally by the violent King. He would be constantly harassed because of his low power level and his inability to talk. But its not that he couldn't talk, it's just that…… he didn't want to. As for his power level, he was very strong as a child but after his mother died that all changed. He just seemed to grow weaker and weaker by the days.

Prince Vegeta continued to stare at his lap; he winced as his father began to bark orders at the warriors who stood ahead of them.

Among those warriors was the elite fighter, Bardock. The prince couldn't help but take small glances at the man because Bardock indeed had a beauty of his own.

He was a tall masculine soldier with tanned skin and attractively spiked ebony hair which was styled in a weird shape. He wore a red bandana tied tightly around his forehead and a long cross shaped battle scar was shown proudly across his left cheek.

Next to him stood his crew, a tall muscular man named Torra, a small but fierce female name Celipa, a short chubby man named Panbukin, and a tall weird looking saiyan named Topeto.

They all bowed before the King and Prince none of them making eye contact, out of means of respect.

The King ruffled his eyebrows before speaking. "The rest of the crew may leave. I only wish to speak with Bardock."

With out arguing all of the crew except for Bardock stood to their feet. They each bowed once more to show respect for the King and Prince, then they departed.

Sweat dropped from Bardock's forehead as he continued to stare at the ground.

"_Why does he only want to speak with me? Damn what did I do now?"_ was all the saiyan could think as he continued to bow before the King.

As soon as Bardock's crew was out of the door, King Vegeta spoke. "You may stand now Bardock."

The scarred saiyan hesitated, but soon rose to his feet. He immediately made eye contact with the young prince. Vegeta's eyes quickly darted back to his lap after making brief contact with Bardock's.

Bardock noticed this but didn't look away. He continued to stare at the young Prince. It was something about him that attracted the elite warrior but he just didn't know what.

The King noticed that Bardock's attention was not focused on him, so he cleared his throat drawing all spotlight back to him.

"I know you are wondering why I called you here Bardock."

The elite warrior snapped his attention back to his King and nodded his head slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, I called you here because as you know, you are one of the strongest warriors I've got."

A small grin spread across Bardock's face before he bowed again. "Thank you, sire."

King Vegeta smiled, "Yes, well that is why I called you here. I want you to train my son."

Prince Vegeta's head snapped up, as well as Bardock's.

"E….excuse me sire, you want me to do what?"

The King frowned down upon the soldier. "I believe you heard me the first time. I want you to train my son……. As you know, his power level is way below average and you being of the elite class I trust you enough to allow you to train him. I would do it myself but being King I am too busy."

King Vegeta noticed the disgruntled look on Bardock's face and was certainly not pleased with it.

"You don't happen to have a problem with my decision, now do you Bardock?"

Bardock fixed the look on his face and smiled at the King. "Not at all sire. Matter of fact, it would be an honor to train the young Prince."

Bardock turned his gaze towards Prince Vegeta who turned the other direction.

"Perfect, then you will start tomorrow. You will train him as long as it takes, understand? I want my son to be the strongest of them all."

Bardock smiled once more and bowed before the King. "You have my word sire."

King Vegeta put on a satisfied grin. "All I needed to hear. You are now dismissed."

Bardock stood up straight and left the room. The King looked towards his son who still had a disapproved look on his face.

"Change that look on your face mutt. The only reason I had to sink so low as to ask one of my warriors for help is because of _you_. If you weren't such a fucking weakling then we wouldn't be having this problem."

Prince Vegeta let out a deep sigh, unfazed by the words spoken to him. It's not as if he hadn't heard it before.

He stood up from the throne and walked out of the room without taking another look at his father.

**TBC….**

**Short, I know…..but I didn't want to write too much on the first chapter. Please review and tell me if my idea of putting Bardock and Vegeta together will make a good story. Chapter 2 will have more detail, so just bare with me until then. **


	2. The encounter

**Chapter 2: The Encounter...**

The prince lay still in his bed as he looked above at his dark ceiling. The sun outside of his window barely peeked over its horizon in the far distance, while a few stars remained in the dark maroon colored sky waiting to fade out at a seconds notice.

The young boy rolled onto his side with his back to the bedroom door. He knew that in less than a few minutes, he would have to get up and prepare himself for a day of training with his new trainer, Bardock.

Vegeta ran his petite fingers through his tall hair in disgust and frustration. He wanted nothing to do with that man or his training, he was the prince, he shouldn't have to be sent to someone of a lower class than him for training. He should already be stronger than all of the people on his planet, but he was faced with the evil truth that in all actuality he was weakest of them.

A desperate groan escaped the boy's lips as his brain once again betrayed him by refilling his head with memories of how he was placed into this situation, of why his power level was so low, and why he chose not to speak to anyone, not even his own father. Who he doubted would even care to understand what his only son was going through.

Vegeta propped himself up onto his elbows as he reminded himself that he had to report to his trainer or else if he was even just a second tardy, the king would use it as a reason to punish him.

Of course, any other time he never really needed a reason. But still, Vegeta didn't want to take a chance in getting his elder angry, at least not this early in the morning.

So he forced himself to get up from his comforting bed and headed off to take a quick shower.

Bardock's Room:

Bardock exited out of his bathroom with hot steam pouring out behind him. He let out a long sigh as he began drying his unruly hair, his tail waved lazily behind him. He continued to dry himself as he went to his closet for his armor.

Bardock snatched out the first item he saw, which was his usual armor and walked over to his bed as he dropped his damp towel on the floor.

He was in a real pissy mood, due to the fact that today was the day that he always slept in, and now he had to wake up every morning before the sun in order to please his King.

Bardock got even angrier as his thoughts flooded back to his so called crew who laughed when they found out about his new job as the prince's trainer. Yeah, it was easy for them to laugh since they had the day off to do what ever their hearts desired.

He fell onto his back as he stared up at his burgundy ceiling.

"I guess this can't be that bad."

Bardock spoke to no one in particular as he tried to see the good side of the situation.

"I mean the King must obviously think very highly of me, considering that he chose me of all people to train his son."

He sat on the edge of his bed as he began to pull on his training pants.

"Besides, I get a chance to be alone with the young prince and everyone knows he's the most desired Saiyan on this planet."

Bardock smiled quietly to himself. He knew he couldn't just jump the young boy but the thought of being able to press his body against the prince's small frame was enough to fulfill his fantasy.

"What am I thinking, he's just a kid. The prince at that, I can't have him."

The Saiyan shook his head as he tried to clear his perverted thoughts.

He frowned as he tugged his armor over his head and stood to his feet.

He walked to his door and opened it while his other hand reached for the light switch. The handsome Saiyan turned to look out his window at the dark sky and let out a deep sigh before stepping out the door.

"This is going to be a long day..."

Hallways of the Palace:

Vegeta walked down the long hall of the palace to his training room, his tail dragging sulkily behind him. His hair was still damp from the shower and his bangs sat wet against his forehead. He was glad that he was able to make it in and out the shower with out his father barging into his room.

So now he was early and wasn't in much of a rush to get to his trainer who he doubted was even there yet. He could tell when he had looked at Bardock before that he wasn't the type of Saiyan who liked waking up early for anything.

Vegeta kept walking at his slow pace until he came upon a large mirror set against the wall. The boy stopped for a quick second to study his reflection.

He had just realized that he forgot to dry his hair before getting dressed, being in such a hurry, but he really didn't care.

The prince continued to stare at his reflection as he realized how much he was beginning to resemble his father.

Though his hair was just a shade darker than his King's, he could see that he was starting to develop the man's trademark widow's peak.

He frowned as he began to notice more similarities between him and his elder.

What made the boy so mad was the fact that people considered him a beauty, when he resembled a man he considered to be the most ugly person he had ever seen.

Vegeta touched his cheek at his sudden realization, if he looked like his father then that had to mean that he too was ugly.

He smiled at his reflection and his new discovery. If he was ugly then that would mean no one would want him and everyone would just leave him alone, since his looks were the only thing he had that kept his people associated with him and if he didn't have that, then they would have no reason to bother him...

"See something you like young prince..."

Vegeta looked to his side only to regret having stood in front of the mirror so long.

The two people he found even more hideous than his father stood before him.

A green reptile alien named Zarbon and a large pink alien named Dodoria.

"Look Zarbon, he's making himself pretty for us."

Vegeta glared at the fat pink _thing_ that stood ahead of him.

He didn't understand why his father insisted on letting these two stay on the planet when they were not even Saiyans.

He growled as Dodoria took a step towards him with a smile spread across his ugly face. He looked towards Zarbon who stood with his arms crossed, a grin also played across his lips.

"Where are you on your way to, little one?"

Vegeta continued to glare at tall reptile in disgust. Zarbon knew where he was going, he knew his whole schedule, all because he was King's foreman.

When Zarbon had first arrived on their planet vowing his loyalty to the King and prince, Vegeta couldn't help but find the green alien attractive.

It wasn't until he realized the true nature of the sly reptile, that he lost all interest.

It became clear that Zarbon wasn't so oblivious to the fact that he was a very handsome person and that is what disgusted the young Saiyan.

Zarbon walked around thinking that he was above everyone and he didn't hesitate in showing it. He immediately tried to make the prince his, saying that a person of his beauty only deserved the best. He claimed that Vegeta was the next best thing, and that really pissed the young prince off.

But Dodoria was just as bad, though he didn't have an ounce of beauty to his name, that didn't stop him from tailing behind Zarbon and pretending to be the best right along with his green friend.

Vegeta glanced down at his feet avoiding an answer to the reptile's question, then turned away in a feeble attempt to by pass his two trouble makers.

But he was stopped when a chubby pink hand latched roughly to his arm.

The boy winced as he turned his head to find himself face to face with Zarbon.

Dodoria grabbed hold of both of the boy's arms forcing him to look at the reptile and trapping him between the two.

"You know, I think it's repulsive that your father had to go as low as to picking one of his low class fighters to train you when he could have just so easily left that job to me."

Zarbon grabbed a hold of Vegeta's chin pulling the young Saiyan's head up.

"What would have been repulsive is if my father would have allowed a low life lizard like you to train me instead of an elite Saiyan."

The boy thought this while he stared at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with the green man.

This only made Zarbon tighten his grip on the prince's chin as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"So you still won't talk to me, huh?"

Zarbon leaned towards Vegeta in an attempt to kiss the young prince.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized what the man was trying to do. He turned his head away and tried his best to pull himself free from Dodoria's grip, only to be shoved roughly against the wall by Zarbon.

The reptile lifted the young boy by his arms and crushed his body against the wall with his own.

Vegeta couldn't stop the childish whimper that escaped his lips as Zarbon began to nibble on his neck.

He clenched his eyes shut as he pressed his hands against the man's chest trying his best to push him away.

He opened his eyes to see Dodoria standing behind them with a nasty grin on his face. That only made him panic as he began to kick his feet at Zarbon, but it had no affect on the reptile who now began to kiss along the boy's jaw.

"Now just relax my prince... no need to be so tense with me."

Zarbon pulled back and smiled at Vegeta who shook his head from side to side in disagreement.

"What's that...I don't quite understand sign language. Why don't you _tell _me what's wrong..."

Dodoria grinned as he watched Zarbon continue to torture the young prince.

"Hey Zarbon, I think he wants more."

"No, I think he wants you to get your scaly hands off of him..."

All three turned to look down the hallway at Bardock who stood with a smirk on his face. Zarbon frowned as he dropped Vegeta to the ground and turned toward the Saiyan.

"And just what are you?"

"My name is Bardock, and that's my student you're molesting over there."

Dodoria took a step towards Bardock who tilted his head to the side in amusement.

But Zarbon ungracefully pushed the pink man back, a sign for him to stay out of it, and stood in front of Vegeta who was seated on the ground, still staring at the scarred Saiyan.

"So you're the sorry excuse for a Saiyan that's suppose to be training _my _Vegeta."

Bardock gave no answer and instead gave Zarbon a big smile, which only angered the green man.

Vegeta on the other hand gave Zarbon a shocked look after hearing the word "my". He slowly stood to his feet, hoping not to be noticed and nervously started to back away from the three men.

But Zarbon noticed him and quickly grabbed the young prince, pulling Vegeta forward.

"Now Now Vegeta, where do you think you are going. It's rude to just run off like that and besides you need to meet your new trainer. Your father will not be happy to hear that you are showing such poor manners"

Vegeta visibly winced after hearing the mentioning of his father. Zarbon laughed at this and rudely pushed the young prince towards Bardock.

The boy clumsily stumbled forward and landed on his hands and knees in front of the other Saiyan. He looked up at Bardock only to see the tall Saiyan glaring down at him.

Vegeta blushed and stood up just in time to see Dodoria and Zarbon walk pass.

He watched as the reptile walked down the hall and with out turning around, flicked his wrist as he called out to both Bardock.

"Good luck, Bardock was it? Oh and try not to get too rough with the young prince. I don't like it when he has scratches on that flawless face of his."

Vegeta frowned, then turned his attention back towards Bardock who continued to glare at him.

The boy attempted to glare back, which only caused his trainer to snort in amusement.

Bardock then turned to the direction of the training room and began to walk. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that the prince was not following him.

"Will you come on, we have a _lot _of work to do and you're already late."

**TBC...**

**Hmm...this chapter isn't exactly what I wanted, but I kept changing my mind about where I was going with this. Oh well, I'm just trying to update all of my stories...Review please...**


End file.
